


Midnight Sky

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Peter verhält sich erwachsen?!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Peter feiert mit Jeffrey seine einjährige Trennung von Skinny. Doch als er von einem Fremden angeflirtet wird, merkt Peter, dass er Skinny immer noch nicht komplett hinter sich gelassen hat.





	Midnight Sky

_I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

Peter stütze sich auf das Waschbecken der Clubtoilette und der Blick in den Spiegel, sagte ihm eindeutig, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Doch es war schon lange her, dass er sich das letzte Mal alleine so gut gefühlt hatte. Er wollte jede Sekunde auskosten in der er spürte wie die Leichtigkeit durch ihn hindurch pulsierte, die Freiheit geradezu an ihm riss.

Ein schwaches Grinsen zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er daran dachte, dass es nun auf den Tag ein Jahr her war, seit dem er sich von Skinny getrennt hatte. Viel zu lange hatte er sich mit unsichtbaren Seilen an seinen Ex-Freund fesseln lassen.

Peter ließ erneut kaltes Wasser aus dem Hahn fließen, benetzte sein Gesicht, fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Die Erinnerung an ihre Trennung flackerte wieder auf, erwachte erneut hinter seinen Lidern zum Leben.

Sie hatten sich gestritten, mal wieder. Peter erinnerte sich noch immer viel zu gut daran wie Skinny vor ihm gestanden hatte, die Kippe auf Höhe seines Mundes, als könnte er damit Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Und nur widerwillig waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen.

„Ich bin nicht gut in… du weißt schon.“

Skinnys Stimme hatte sich verloren, als er in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte. An Peter vorbei, wie immer, wenn er einem Gespräch ausweichen wollte.

„Gefühlen?“

Skinny hatte genickt. Kurz war sein Blick zu Peter geglitten, bevor er ihn wieder abgewandt hatte. Und in Peter hatte sich ein Schalter umgelegt und all die unterdrückten Gefühle von den Streits die sie nie wirklich geführt hatten, waren aus ihm herausgebrochen. All das was er zuvor immer wieder heruntergeschluckt hatte, was nie zur Sprache gekommen war, weil der Sex sie beide wenigstens kurzzeitig vergessen lassen konnte, was unter der Oberfläche brodelte. Und dann war da der Moment an dem es endgültig zerbrochen war.

Mit einem fast schon trotzigen Blick hatte Skinny ihn angesehen, als er ihm die Worte entgegengeschleudert hatte.

„Fuck, dann hau doch ab!“

Peter atmete tief durch, dachte an das Jahr das hinter ihm lag. An die Überforderung auf Justus' Gesicht, als er weinend in der Zentrale aufgetaucht war, an die langen Gespräche mit Bob. An die vielen Tage an denen ihn nur der Sport aufrecht gehalten hatte, wenn er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als sich bei Skinny zu melden. Nur um noch einmal sein dreckiges Lachen hören zu können.

Nie wieder für immer und ewig.

Abrupt wandte Peter sich ab, verließ die dunkel gefließte Toilette die in kaltes, blaues Licht getränkt war. Und schon in dem kleinen Vorraum schien das Vibrieren der Bässe in seinen Körper zu fahren, nur unterschwellig. Doch fast augenblicklich traten all die Erinnerungen in den Hintergrund.

Peter eilte die schmale Treppe hinauf wo die Musik laut auf ihn eindrang. Lächelnd drängte er sich zwischen die anderen Menschen, ließ sich von dem Rhythmus der Musik treiben, während die grellen Lichter über die dunkle Tanzfläche zuckten. Sah wie sich die Lippen der anderen Tanzenden zur Musik bewegte, doch ihre Stimmen wurden verschluckt.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Jeffrey näher und plötzlich spürte Peter wie eine kräftige Hand in seinen Nacken griff und schon im nächsten Moment wurde er in einen Kuss gezogen. Er schloss die Augen, gab sich ganz dem Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinen hin. Peters griff nach Jeffreys Taille, zog ihn dichter und er spürte wie der andere versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sanft biss Peter seinem Freund in die Lippe, bevor er sich von ihm löste.

Das glückliche Aufblitzen in Jeffreys dunklen Augen ließ ihn vor Freude laut auflachen, machte ihm deutlich, dass er niemandem mehr gehörte.

Die Euphorie jagte durch Peters Körper, während die Musik die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm und jeder Blick den er mit Jeffrey wechselte, steigerte das Gefühl ungezügelter Freiheit, das durch ihn hindurchzuströmen schien. Wieder tanzte sein Freund auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand auf Peters Taille. Der zweite Detektiv lachte, während seine eigenen Finger wie von selbst über die dunkle Haut von Jeffreys Hals strichen und fast hätte er dem Impuls nachgegeben sie tiefer fahren zu lassen, über den leichten Stoff des Shirts unter dem sich die muskulöse Brust sanft abzeichnete.

Er hob die Augen, ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Tanzenden schweifen, genoss die aufgeladene Stimmung. Doch dann blieb sein Blick an einer Gestalt am Rand der Tanzfläche hängen. Bunte Lichter zuckten über einen großen Mann der scheinbar lässig an der Wand lehnte und das Erkennen zuckte durch Peter. Er würde seinen… was? Erzfeind? Exfreund? überall erkennen. So ganz wusste Peter nicht wie er ihn bezeichnen sollte. Die alte Lederjacke musste mit Skinny verwachsen sein, so oft wie er sie trug. Und dann fuhr sein Blick zu den grauen Augen, dessen Blick sich in ihn hinein zu fressen schien, blieb an dem Schwung der leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen. Fuck, er hatte im letzten Jahr vergessen _wie_ gerne er nichts anderes tun wollte, als diese Lippen zu küssen.

Kurz zuckte die Erinnerung durch ihn hindurch. Wie sich das schwarze, enge Shirt an Skinnys Körper geschmiegt hatte, wie die Kippe in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit aufgeglimmt war, während Skinny einen hastigen, fast schon nervösen Zug genommen hatte, dann der Whiskey in Skinnys Atem, kurz bevor der andere ihn das erste Mal an sich gezogen und geküsst hatte. Scheiße, warum erinnerte er sich immer noch viel zu deutlich an diesen Moment?

Peter riss seinen Blick beinahe gewaltsam von Skinny los, dann beugte er sich vor und zog Jeffrey in einen wilden Kuss. Und die Empfindung schien die Erinnerungen zu zerschlagen. Leicht öffnete er die Lippen, wollte das Gefühl noch intensiver spüren, während sich seine Hände auf Jefffreys Hüften legten. Noch einen Moment kostete Peter den Kuss aus, der so unverbindlich war. Genau das was er brauchte. Dann machte er sich von dem anderen los.

„Ich hol mir was zu trinken.“

Peter deutete Richtung Bar und Jeffrey gab ein verstehendes Nicken von sich, bevor er losgelöst weiter tanzte.

Der zweite Detektiv schob sich zwischen den verschwitzten, eng tanzenden Menschen hindurch, bis er den Rand der Tanzfläche erreicht hatte. Kurz war er versucht noch einmal dorthin zu sehen, wo Skinny nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch gestanden hatte, doch er zwang sich weiter zu gehen ohne den Kopf noch einmal herumzudrehen. Er versuchte sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass es egal war wie gut Skinny aussah, das machte nichts von dem ungeschehen was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, all die Grenzen die Skinny immer wieder übertreten hatte. Und hatten sie nicht oft genug bewiesen, dass sie es nicht schafften die alten Muster zu durchbrechen, das jede Trennung nur dazu geführt hatte, dass es kurzzeitig besser lief, bevor die alten, ungelösten Probleme wieder an die Oberfläche stiegen. Stärker, als wollten sie sie daran erinnern, warum es nicht klappen konnte, egal wie oft sie es versuchten. Diesmal gab es kein zurück mehr. Und Peter hasste den Teil der mit Sehnsucht an die vergangenen Jahre ihrer Beziehung dachte.

Peter schob sich zwischen die fremden Menschen an der Bar, versuchte verzweifelt einen der Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch gegen den Ansturm der anderen Feiernden kam er kaum an. Gelangweilt trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Tresen herum, versuchte mittlerweile fast schon verzweifelt Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, doch trotz seiner Körpergröße schien er einfach in dem Gedränge unterzugehen.

„Willst du was von meinem Bier abhaben, bis du endlich erhört wirst?“

Verwundert wandte Peter sich um, musterte den Mann neben ihm kritisch.

„Es ist nichts in dem Drink, versprochen.“

Der Mann nahm einen tiefen Schluck und Peter sah wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als das Bier seine Kehle hinunterrann. Dann schob er ihm das Glas hin. Peter warf dem anderen noch einen kurzen Blick zu, registrierte wie ihm einige dunkle Strähnen in die Stirn fielen und schnell griff er nach dem Bier, nahm einen Schluck ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Danke.“

Ein wenig unbeholfen wollte er das fast leere Glas zurück schieben, doch der Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht das Peter ein bisschen zu gut gefiel. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab. Doch da drang die dunkle Stimme wieder an sein Ohr.

„Ist das dein Freund?“

Verwirrt sah Peter zur Tanzfläche und es dauerte eine Sekunde bis er Jeffrey unter den Tanzenden entdeckt hatte.

„Nein, er ist nur ein guter Freund.“, erwiderte er.

Schnell warf Peter dem anderen Mann einen Blick von der Seite zu und er hasste, dass ihm die Grübchen auf seinen Wange auffielen, als er lächelte. Das markante Kinn, die sanften Augen, die muskulösen Oberarme.

„Warum?“

Fast bereute Peter, dass die Frage ihm ohne nachzudenken über die Lippen gekommen war, doch das Lachen das an seine Ohren drang, vertrieb seine Bedenken sofort.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich Chancen habe.“

Nun war es Peter der sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du mein Typ ist?“

„Deine Blicke.“

Peter biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Ein wenig ärgerte ihn die zur Schau gestellte Selbstsicherheit, doch er hatte auch verdammt recht und Peter musste sich zwingen nicht all zu auffällig zu starren.

„Ich heiße übrigens Derek.“, sagte der junge Mann und streckte Peter die Hand entgegen, Der zweite Detektiv ergriff sie.

„Peter.“, antwortete er, immer noch mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen, das einfach nicht verschwinden wollte.

Dann wurde er vorwärts gezogen, stolperte gegen Derek, sah nur kurz dessen dreckiges Grinsen, bevor er sich vor beugte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss Peter die Augen, erwiderte den Kuss. Starke Finger gruben sich in seine Haare und haltsuchend griff Peter nach Derek, krallte seine Finger in dessen Seite. Das war so gar nicht das was er erwartet hatte, doch es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Jedoch viel zu schnell löste der andere sich von ihm und Peter hatte Mühe einen protestierenden Laut zu unterdrücken. Dann hörte er wie der andere ihm ins Ohr raunte: „Du hast schöne Augen. Behalt die mal.“

Mit einem breiten Lächeln wandte Derek sich von ihm ab und verschwand zwischen den anderen Menschen. Verwirrt sah Peter ihm einen Augenblick hinterher, bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte, warum er eigentlich zur Bar gegangen war.

Und endlich schaffte er es einen der Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Während er auf sein Getränk wartete, trommelte Peter mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Theke herum, versuchte auszublenden, dass die Reste verschütteter Getränke daran hafteten, auf seiner Haut klebten. Immer wieder verirrte sein Blick sich in die Richtung in die Derek verschwunden war und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er nach dem anderen Mann Ausschau hielt, versuchte ihn in der Menge ausfindig zu machen. Und als er kurz darauf mit seinem Getränk wieder die Tanzfläche ansteuerte hatte sein Kopf noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet was passiert war, doch irgendwie brachte es ihn zum lächeln.

Peter schob sich zwischen den anderen Körpern durch die sich rhythmisch zur Musik bewegten, ließ seine Gedanken davon gleiten, als sein Körper wie von selbst begann sich zu bewegen. Ein Rausch schien von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, die ausgelassene Stimmung auf ihn über zu gehen und Peter war ganz im Moment. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er die Augen, fühlte wie die Musik ihn durchdrang.

Dann spürte Peter wie Hände ihn an der Hüfte packten, nach hinten zogen. Er stieß gegen den Körper des anderen, spürte ihn fest in seinem Rücken. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen ließ Peter seinen Kopf nach hinten, gegen die Schulter des anderen, sinken. Dann waren da weiche Lippen auf seinen, forschend, drängend. Er spürte wie die Finger sich fester in seine Seite krallten, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch jagten sie einen bittersüßen Schmerz durch seinen Körper.

Doch viel zu schnell löste der andere den Kuss, doch bevor Peter protestieren konnte, strich sanft der heiße Atem über seine Wange, weiter zu seinem Ohr.

„Soll ich weiter machen?“

Ein Schauer fuhr Peters Wirbelsäule hinunter, setzte seinen Körper unter Strom. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah Dereks herausforderndes Lachen, das verboten gut aussah. Doch für die zur Schua gestellte Selbstsicherheit darin wollte Peter am liebsten schon eine reinschlagen, viel zu sehr erinnerte es ihn an Skinny. Doch dann drehte Peter sich in den Armen des anderen, fühlte wie eine Hand über seinen Rücken strich, nicht ahnend was für Stromschläge allein diese unschuldige Berührung in ihm auslöste.

Er drohte sich in dem Blick aus den dunklen Augen zu verlieren die ihn schelmisch anfunkelten, ihn anzustacheln schienen. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Peter das Echo von Schuldgefühlen. Etwas in ihm verlangte den Blick abzuwenden, nach Skinny zu suchen. Doch wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass er Skinnys Liebe nicht brauchte.

Und bei dem Gedanken griff Peter in Dereks Nacken, zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss in dem sie beide kurz um die Oberhand rangen, doch als Peter spürte wie sich Nägel in sein Fleisch krallten, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Du magst es also härter.“, flüsterte Dereks dunkle Stimme ihm kurz darauf ins Ohr, was Peter nur wieder ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Hör auf zu reden.“

Peter spürte wie er enger an den anderen gezogen wurde, er sich automatisch dessen Rhythmus anpasste. Hände fuhren über seinen Körper, jagten wieder leichte Schauer durch ihn hindurch.

Die nächsten Lieder drangen kaum zu Peter durch, zu präsent waren die Lippen des anderen auf seinen, die Finger die über den dünnen Stoff fuhren, die heiße Haut der er so nah war, von der er nur erahnen konnte was auf ihn wartete. Wieder strich er über die muskulöse Brust die sich leicht unter seinen Fingern wölbte. Seine Finger glitten tiefer, über die Bauchmuskeln, verweilten am Bund der Hose.

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen?“, fragte Derek. Doch Peters Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Skinny der immer noch an der Wand lehnte. Und er fing kurz den Blick seines Exfreundes auf, bevor er schnell wegsah, wieder so tat, als wäre Peter nicht anwesend. Und etwas an Skinnys Art versetzte ihm noch immer einen Stich. Vielleicht war das normal, nach der stürmischen Achterbahnfahrt die ihre Beziehung gewesen war. Doch Peter wusste, wenn er mit Derek mitging, dann nur um Skinny eins reinzuwürgen und die Gefühle die irgendwo immer noch verborgen schlummerten auszuradieren.

Peter sah in Dereks dunkle Augen und kurz hatte er Angst, dass sich das strahlende Lächeln eintrübte, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht heute. Aber wenn du Lust hast können wir uns so mal treffen.“

„Du meinst ein Date?“

Peter nickte, zog einen Stift hervor und schrieb Derek kurzerhand seine Nummer auf den Unterarm. Und ausnahmsweise war er Bob dankbar, dass er zwar sein gelbes Notizbuch immer bei sich trug, die Stifte aber so regelmäßig verlor, dass er sich angewöhnt hatte immer einen bei sich zu tragen.

„Meld dich, wenn du Interesse hast.“, sagte er, lächelte den anderen noch einmal kurz an, ehe er sich abwandte. Hieß es nicht, man sollte gehen, wenn es am schönsten war? Und bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, war Peter schon an der Garderobe, ließ den kurzen, stürmischen Abend Revue passieren, als er darauf wartete, dass ihm seine Jacke in die Hände gedrückt wurde. Kurz darauf verließ der zweite Detektiv den Club.

Die Nachtluft hüllte ihn ein, umfing ihn und Peter sah noch ein letztes Mal zu der leuchteten Schrift hinauf, bevor er die Straße hinunter ging, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration & Zitate:  
> Midnight Sky - Miley Cyrus  
> Salt - Ava Torn  
> Let You Got - Machine Gun Kelly


End file.
